


Aftermath // Som i en drøm

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something I wrote way back post Doomstar, but never finished.  I don't even remember anymore where it was going.  So basically, fuck it, just posting what I did manage to write before my ability to write went all to hell.<br/>Title is double because it was a working title and I hadn't decided yet.<br/>There were (according to my draft) supposed to be 2 or 3 more parts to it.  I remember nothing now.  Oh well.<br/>All the parts had an R name?  I remember that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath // Som i en drøm

_Jeg snur og ser tilbake_  
_Huset fullt av mennesker_  
_Jeg løper ned mot klippene_  
_Men havet har forsvunnet_  
_Jeg hvisker hjelp_  
_Selv om jeg vet at ingen vil høre meg_  
Seigmen- Hjernen Er Alene

  
**Rescue**

Something was happening, something new.  
Toki and Abigail lay on the floor, listening. Magnus had left the room.  
As much as Toki knew Abigail hated that man, he also knew that he was the only reason they were still alive. The scary masked man wanted them, or at least him, dead and had stated that on more than one occasion.  
But Magnus protected them, and insisted they had to live.

When Magnus staggered back in, bleeding heavily, Toki knew that no matter what else was going on out there, it was over, their time was up.  
The scary masked man strode to them and roughly removed their collars, dragging them each by an arm to the large crosses he’d brought in weeks ago.  
He grabbed Toki first, throwing him onto one and quickly fastening some sort of bindings. Moments later, Abigail was also secured and they were both hoisted into the air, heads down.  
The man left the room. Magnus, bleeding, slumped to the ground.

The other door slammed open, and Dethklok stood silhouetted in the faint light..  
Toki wasn’t sure if they were just another hallucination, or if his band had finally come for him. It didn’t matter either way, they were too late. Maybe he could at least have a Viking funeral now, instead of just rotting here forever.  
But then, only barely still conscious, he felt himself being lowered back to the floor.  
Someone unbound him, and then Nathan pulled him to his feet. He couldn’t stand on his own, so Skwisgaar, who was already supporting Abigail, put an arm around him to help.

Suddenly the masked man was back, with a really big knife.  
Well at least they would all die together, somehow that wasn’t exactly comforting. They were all going to die because of him, he should be dying alone.  
Then Skwisgaar shifted, gently lowering Abigail back to the ground, and getting a better hold on Toki as they all faced the assassin.  
Something was changing, something was going to happen. They could feel it, even though they had no clue what it would be.

 _Everything_ went red.  
Toki felt a odd strength flow into him, through him, and found that he could now stand unsupported without any trouble. Nathan and Skwisgaar had let go of him, or at least he thought they had, he could no longer feel their touch.  
He couldn’t see anything but red, and couldn’t even feel the floor beneath his feet anymore...  
Somehow, he felt immensely powerful and alive.

Then it was over, everything crashed down, colors came back.  
Nathan had dropped into a crouch. Toki could still stand, but could feel it all ebbing from him, lost.  
The masked man was gone. Well, dead. There were pieces everywhere that Toki instinctively knew had recently been that man.  
Something had happened, something they had caused...  
Magnus, still alive in the corner, was staring at them all with a wide-eyed expression of awed horror.

Then Skwisgaar grabbed him, pulling him toward the exit, and somehow, Toki had the strength to run. The others followed, there were a lot more people here, people who also wanted to kill them, and they would be upon them fast.  
Having no idea what they’d done to the masked man, or how, they couldn’t count on that to save them again. Running was their only chance.  
Nathan, bringing up the rear, had scooped up Abigail and was carrying her.

The path to the door was surprisingly clear as they charged their way through. Outside now, they ran for the car as the mob burst out of the building behind them. Why did they park so far away?! It had seemed like a good idea at the time.  
Toki’s reprieve was up, the power he’d felt was draining too fast. He could barely keep his feet under him now, stumbling badly as Skwisgaar towed him along.  
Pickles veered over to help, and they draped his arms over their shoulders in a very lopsided support system.

It wasn’t enough, The car was still out of reach and everything was quickly fading into black.  
Barely conscious, Toki heard Pickles swearing, and then felt himself lifted and carried.  
“You gat ‘em?”  
“Ja, for nows, goes! He loses a lots of weight, but good t’ing we’s been worksing out.”  
Skwisgaar, carrying him?

They finally reached the car, the mob was too close for comfort.  
“PICKLES, DRIVE!” Nathan jammed himself into the passenger seat, maneuvering Abigail mostly on his lap and slamming the door closed. Pickles jumped behind the wheel.  
Skwisgaar tried to do the same with Toki, but he was about maxed out. “Murderface, helps me gets him in!”  
Murderface, already in from the other side, reached across and grabbed Toki’s feet, pulling him into the backseat. Skwisgaar managed to cram himself in far enough to get the door shut.

Toki was dimly aware of laying partly in Skwisgaar’s lap, fighting to cling to his last shred of consciousness. Did they all get out? He thought they did, but he wasn’t even sure.  
Suddenly there was the sound of breaking glass, squealing tires, a lurch into motion, and the heavy weight of Skwisgaar’s torso slamming forward down on top of his.  
Everything finally went completely black.

 

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

  
**Recovery**

Toki woke up in some sort of hospital room, alone.  
Where was Abigail?! Why wasn’t she with him? They’d been kept together for so long...  
The memories crept back, or were they just a half remembered dream? Did his band come and save him?  
If that was real, did they get away?  
Or had they all been captured, and placed in a new location?

He wasn’t chained, he wanted to get up and get out of here, wherever “here” was, but that strange power was long gone and he didn’t think he could even sit up, much less make an escape.  
Lying there, he took stock. He was clean now, that was an improvement. Magnus had tended his wound, but done very little about the rest of him.  
Also naked, under the sheet that covered him. Hmm.

They showed up a little later, all four of them. Murderface had a bandage on one arm, otherwise they looked just fine. He remembered the sounds, had to have been gunfire, must have all missed. Unless...  
“Where’s Abigail?!”  
“She’s okay, calm down! She’s just in another room.” Nathan held up his hands in what was supposed to be a placating manner.  
“Puts us togethers!” 

Skwisgaar nodded. “We can arranges dat, if dat ams what you really wants.” He looked at the others. “Rights?”  
“Uh, probably. Might take a day or two though. She uh, asked about you too.”  
“I wants her heres. Or me theres, don’ts care which.”  
“Alreet dood, jest chill an’ we’ll git it fixed fer you.”

Toki realized somebody was missing after all, there were only four of them. “Where’s Charles?”  
“Dood, he quit. He’s gone.”  
“Who’s takings care of us thens?!”  
“Nathan, like he did before. Only better this time ‘cause we didn’t buy a latta dumb shit.”  
“Hey, that schandschape was art!” Everyone ignored him.

“Magnus?”  
“Uh, I think he’s dead? He was hurt pretty bad, even of those other people didn’t finish him off I don’t think he could have survived. We didn’t kill him, if that’s what you mean?  
“I don’ts know whats I mean.” Toki was still so tired. “I wants Abigail!”  
“Okie dood, we’ll git raight on thet. Take a nap or sahmthin’, you still don’t look so good.”  
“Just gets her?”

With assorted shrugs, the rest of the band went to see what they could do.  
Toki waited, fighting to stay awake. He still wasn’t completely convinced any of this was real, maybe it was just whatever drugs they were giving him.  
Or maybe they weren’t giving him anything, and he was just crazy now or something, could be either.  
Why did _all_ of them go? Somebody could have stayed to keep him company. He didn’t like being alone.

There were voices and footsteps, and then the staff was wheeling Abigail’s bed into his room. They tried to place her across from him, but Toki pointed forcefully beside his bed, so they complied.  
She was awake too, and with their beds almost touching they could reach each others’ hands. They reached for each other and Toki smiled, he wasn’t alone.  
He could sleep now.

*****

They had been released back to the haus, the doctors had declared them out of danger, but said they still had a long way to go. No point keeping them in the hospital though.  
Toki was back in his room, and Abigail, no matter where she’d been living before, had selected a room in the haus for herself.  
Toki didn’t like being alone. If they were all out of sight, how was he to be sure that this was real and not some dream? Sometimes he even wondered if they were real, wanting to touch them frequently to reassure himself.

Some days he was sure it _was_ a dream, despite the lack of colorful furry animals. But that wasn’t proof, not anymore, they’d all abandoned him in that hellhole. There had been only rats and bats in there.  
There weren’t any rats or bats in here.  
But if it was real, lying here on his bed, why did he still feel the hard stone floor beneath his back?  
Maybe he was dead and Mordhaus was his heaven? Could be worse.

He didn’t see Nathan vary much, but had been told that he was spending a lot of time with Abigail.  
He didn’t see _Abigail_ much either, which distressed him, but she’d told him he needed to try to readjust.  
Murderface also wasn’t big on visits, but Skwisgaar or Pickles spent a lot of time with him. They seemed to understand, or at least tolerated, his touching.  
The didn’t have a lot to say though, or maybe just didn’t know what to say. 

Nights were the worst, when everything was dark and quiet and nothing at all felt real. When they were all asleep and there was no one to reassure him.  
Toki tried to sleep, but the dreams were very bad. He napped a lot during the day, or at least tried to, but lay awake all night wishing he’d regain his strength faster and not feel so confined and helpless.  
When he imagined he could hear the ominous rustling of the Revengencers in the other room. He _knew_ it was just Klokateers patrolling the hallway, but couldn’t fully believe it.  
*****

Skwisgaar showed up in the morning, or what counted for morning to Dethklok. “You sleeps good?”  
Toki just shrugged, he didn’t want to worry them.  
“All you ever does is sleeps dese days, you needs to gets out of dis room sometimes.”  
Toki was very tired, having been up all night again, but getting out of his room for a bit sounded good, too often he was alone with only his thoughts. “Wheres?” With a groan, he rolled to his side and slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. Why was his back _still_ so stiff? Probably from not moving much for so long...

Skwisgaar studied him, noting how he slumped. “I don’ts know, how long cans you be sittings up like dat?”  
“Nots very.” It hurt to sit up, and he still had no energy at all.  
“Can you makes it to mine room?”  
“Maybe? I might needs help.” He knew he could make it, but he wanted an excuse to touch, to be helped.  
Skwisgaar pulled him to his feet, and wrapped one long arm around his waist. “Okay I gots you, let’s be goings.”

They made their way slowly, Toki leaning on Skwisgaar harder than necessary, trying to use him as some sort of anchor to reality. Whatever that was.  
Skwisgaar supported him, not squeezing but clearly ready to catch him if he collapsed.  
Skwisgaar’s room, so bright and clean, so unlike his recent prison. Toki was eased down to sit on the bed.  
It was good to be out of his room, for a change.

“What’s you does in here?”  
Skwisgaar shrugged. “Mostlies jus’ plays mine guitar? Or gets laid.”  
“Oh. Well goes aheads then, I guess.”  
“Goes ahead and gets laid?” Skwisgaar smirked at him, raising an eyebrow.  
“Noes! Plays guitar for me.” 

“I can does dat.” He picked it up. “Dis ams some new stuff we’s been t’inkings on, amn’ts got de right sounds yet t’ough.” He played, frowning at all the bits he wasn’t happy with, which was most of it really.  
Only half listening, Toki ran his fingers through the fur blanket. It was nice, all clean and soft. So inviting.  
Tired of being upright, Toki curled up on the white fur, feeling very relaxed here. He’d just close his eyes for a couple minutes....

*****

It was completely dark when he woke up, he’d slept the entire day! He hadn’t slept that well since before he’d been taken. What time was it?  
Still in Skwisgaar’s room, still on top of the blanket, and the air had grown cooler.  
Carefully turning over, he was surprised to see Skwisgaar sleeping beside him, though properly in bed.

Toki slipped under the blanket, happy for the warmth, and reached out one hand to lightly touch Skwisgaar’s shoulder. Just to make sure he was real. When that brought no response, he edged a bit closer.  
Touching was supposed to make things feel more real, but this time it only made it more like a dream.  
He kept torching anyway, and drifted back to sleep.

When he woke up again, Skwisgaar was already awake, though still in bed beside him.  
“You hasn’t been sleepsing, has you?” It wasn’t really a question.  
“Noes.”  
“Toki, you needs to sleeps. How else ams you goings to gets better?”

He ignored that part in favor of a question. “Skwisgaar, what happens in there? The red lights, I mean, we dids something.”  
“You remembers ways, ways back when you first joins us? Remember whats you says, about how we ams all meants to be?”  
Toki nodded, of course he remembered but was really surprised that Skwisgaar did. “But nothing happens for years and years?”  
“Dat priest guy, he says it’s de time now, dat prophecies dey tells us abouts. He tells we has to all gets togethers. I don’t knows exactlies what happens eithers.”

“It made me strongers. For a whiles anyways, I couldn’ts even stands up and I runs out of there.”  
“And den you passes out.”  
“Nots completey, nots at foist. I know you carried me, Skwisgaar. You pulls me outs of there and you carries me to the cars, you saves me.”  
“Pfft.”

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

  
**Reawaken**

skwis stuff  
(that was a note, I have no fucking clue what I meant to write here, sahrry)

 

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

**Revelation**

Toki was starting to feel better, but had gotten very bored. Out of curiosity, he started looking up news stories from the time he was gone, to see what they said about him.  
What he saw shocking.  
Unable to believe what he was seeing, he looked through more and more websites, pages, searching in vain for anything that told a different story.

The fans, The fucking _fans_ had worried about him, while his band just partied and denied anything at all was wrong?  
They even tried to play a show without him, using that stupid hologram thing that had never worked right. It seemed way more wrong than usual, Toki paused the video to study it.  
_WHAT THE FUCK?!_  
He slammed his laptop closed and went looking for his fucking band.

Rage gave him energy, Toki found them in the hot tup and confronted them.  
“Why the fucks you gots a hologram of Tooki Wolfpaint?! Was you goings to replaces me with hims?! Tells everybody I gots real fats?!”  
“Pfft, if we was replacing you dere wouldn’t be no dildos holosgram.”  
“I don’t even knows what the fucks some of those even is! AND WHY’S THERE ONE WHERE I GOTS GIANT BOOBIES?!”  
“I... I has no idea actuallies, sorry. We was probablies really drunk? Or highs? Or both?”

“I gets stabs and kidnapeds and you just throws a big parties?! You’s all happy I’s fuckings gone!”  
“Dood, it’s nawt like thet...”  
“Gets drunk and does drugs and screws sluts and leaved Toki and Abigail to dies in a hole!”  
“Schettle down, don’t get yourschelf all worked up...”

“You only saves me because the fans loves me! THE FANS LOVES ME!”  
“We know! But that’s not why.” Nathan tried to explain, “Charles was on it, I mean, he always fixed everything for us no matter how bad we fucked up. He was supposed to find you.”  
“Well he didn’ts!” There were empty beer bottles on the floor, Toki grabbed them up and started throwing them at his bandmates. “FUCKS ALL OF YOUS!”

Fortunately for them, rage gave him shitty aim and he didn’t land any really good hits, nobody was going to have more than a couple bruises.  
Unfortunately for them, some of the bottles shattered on the lip of the hot tub, dropping large shards of broken glass into the swirling water where they all but disappeared.  
They sat frozen, afraid to move, not wanting to cut themselves.  
Out of handy bottles, Toki stalked out fo the room, clearly still really mad at them all.

***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
**Remember**

After fuming in his room for a bit, because fuck going back to Skwisgaar’s room, Toki realized who he really needed to see now.  
There was one person who could understand, and only one, so he headed for Abigail’s room.  
But Nathan was in there, sitting in a chair beside here bed. Toki snarled at the sight of him. “Gets the fuck outs!”  
“Toki, listen-“

“Gets away froms her, Nathan! Leaves her alones! You don’ts care abouts us!”  
“Toki-“  
Abigail stopped him with a shake of her head. “Just leave us for a bit, we need to talk. Go.”  
Frowning deeply, Nathan obeyed, backing out the door in case Toki started throwing things again.

She was sitting on her bed, back against the wall, he crawled in to her arms the way he had so many times before. “Abigail! They don’ts even looks for us when we’s gone!”  
She stroked his hair. “I know. You finally looked up the news, I guess?”  
“You knows abouts this? And you don’ts tell Toki?”  
She shrugged. “You seemed happier not knowing, and we can’t change anything that happened.”

“How can you nots be mads?”  
“Well they all thought I was dead, so I can’t blame then for not looking for me. I _should_ have died, I have no idea how Magnus prevented that.”  
“Well I can blames them!”  
“Can you?”

Toki looked up at her with a betrayed expression. “Of course I cans!”  
“You know them better than I do. How do all of you react to a crisis?”  
“Um, gets drunk mostlies? Fucks, you means they parties _really_ hard because they’s sad?” He hadn’t thought of it that way.  
“That’s how I see it.”

“I DON’TS CARE! They still leaves us to rots for a fucksing _year_! The chains and the dogs bowls and the whatever happens that you won’ts tells me about when you comes back with your clothes all rips up!”  
“I _didn’t_ lie to you, nothing actually happened. Some of the Revengencers planned to rape me, yes, but they stopped when Magnus told them to. And after that he kept us together all the time.”  
“What’s we goings to do, Abigail?”  
“Try to move past this, it’s all we can do.”

Toki sat back up with a sigh. “So, you and Nathan?”  
“Yes. He’s quite a bit different that I originally thought, there’s a lot more to him that how he acts in public.” She poked him in the stomach. “So, you and Skwisgaar?”  
Toki sighed and shook his head. “I don’ts even wants to see his stupids face rights now.”  
“Give him a chance? He’s trying to make up for a lot.”

“That’s the problems, how does I know he’s not just doesing stuffs because he feels guilties? How’s I supposed to believes anything he says afters hearing all the stuffs he says when we’s gone?”


End file.
